jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Pyskacz/Miłość i Cierpienie
Miłość i Cierpienie Stoik żyje Valka jest na Berk Czkawka ma szczerbatka i jako jeden ma Smoka Szczerbatek jest alfa nie ma lotki a czkawka nogi Astrid skrycie pokochuje się w Czkawce Będą nowi na berk Wszyscy maja po 20 lat Perspektywa Czkawki Rano obudziłęm się lizany przez smoka niechętnie wstałem ubrałam się i wsiadłem NA mordke latalismy tak z godzinę WSZYSCY NADAL BOJĄ SIĘ MORDKI ALE SUE PRZYZWYCZAJAJĄ wróciłem do domu Stoik:Synu musimy porozmawiac niedługo przejmujesz Władze jesteś gotowy Czkawka:daj mi jeszcze trochę czasu z rok proszę Stoik:eh niech ci będzie Pyskacz oczekuje cie w kuźni Czkawka:oke juz idę Byłem w połowie drogiale zatrzymała mnie Natalli Natalli:Cześć co robisz pytała śmiejąc się Czkawka:idę do pyskacza Natalii:a jak skaczysz dasz się zaprosić Astrid widząc zakłopotanie podeszła do czkawki Astrid:cześć Czkawka mam prośbę na ostrzył byś mi topór uśmiechnęła się Czkawka:oczywiście ale najpierw załatwię coś u pyskacza Natalli popatrzyła srogo na astrid i poszła Czkawka:dzięki Astrid:nie ma za co Czkawka:szczerbatek chodź Czkawka:cześć pyskacz chciałeś coś odemnie Pyskacz:cześć młody tak pomożesz mi w zrobieniu Herbu Berk w Złocie będzie on wisiał w Porcie Czkawka:oke Pracowali do wieczora ale było warto przyznał pyskacz Pyskacz:ja idę spać a ty Czkawka:ja chwile zostane obiecałem Astrid ze na ostrze jej topór Pyskacz:aha oke narazie Czkawka:cześć Czkawka siedział do północy nad toporem i usnol w kuźni szczerbatek szukał czkawki znalazł go i położyl się Obok niego rano obudziła go Natalli Natalli:cześć Czkawka Szczerbatek słysząc to obudzil się i zaczol warczec Natalli się wystraszyła Czkawka:szczerbatek spokojnie a ty co chcesz Natalli:spędzić z tobą trochę czasu Czkawka:wiesz co zabardzo nie mam czasu musze oddać astrid topór polatać na Szczerbatku itd Natalli:no weź Czkawka wkacu uległ i przechadzali się razem po Berk gdy Natalii zobaczyła Astrid odrazu przytulila się do Czkawki Astrid widzac to posmutniala i poszla w inna stronę czkawka stanoł i odsunął Ją od siebie Czkawka:co to miało być Natalli:nic Czkawka:nie rób tego więcej Czkawka wkacu się od niej uwolnił Czkawka:cześć Astrid oddaje topór Astrid:dzięki mówiła smutnym głosem Czkawka:co się stało Astrid:nic ważnego Czkawka:aha Dzisiaj ma przypłynąć John Kupczy z ciekawą dostawa Czkawka:witaj Johanie Johan:czkawka witaj co byś chciał Czkawka:najlepszy Atrament jaki masz Johan:masz aa mam dla cb taki gratis dał mi dużego pluszaka Smiertnika Zebacza Czkawka:dzięki Johan Johan:nie ma za co Perspektywa Czkawki Postanowiłem dać pluszaka astrid ale Nw czy mnie nie wyśmieje wiec podrzucę jej go do pokoju z małym liścik iem jak powiedział tak zrobił PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID Weszłam do pokoju na łóżku leżała Maskotka i liścik A w nim było napisane "Wiem ze ci się nie spodoba ale zatrzymaj go niebieski Śmiertnik zębacz dla ładnej niebieskookiej dziewczyny" Odrazu wiedziałam że to czkawka ale nie byłam pewna postanowiłam się go spytać Siedział w kuźni i coś szkicował a obok niego leżał ten smok bałam się podejść ten smok jest najgroźniejszy na świecie i jest alfa każdy smok się go słucha i kłania mu się zaryzykuję Cześć Czkawka krzyknęłam z przed kuźni Czkawka:cześć wejć nic ci nie zrobi pozatym śpi Weszłam nie pewnie Co tam szkicujez Czkawka:nowy ogon dla mordki Astrid:aha a chciałam spytać czy wiesz może kto kupował u Johana maskotkę Smiertnika Zebacza Czkawka odrazu się zarumienił i zakłopotał Czkawka:yy nie wiem Astrid:napewno ? Usmiechneła się Czkawka:a co podoba się Astrid:tak Czkawka:ciesze się (o matko jaka wtopa) Astrid:wiedziałam że to ty dziękuję dała mi calusa w policzek i wyszła smok juz nie spał Czkawka:no co Szczerbatek popatrzyl na mnie jak na idiotę i się uśmiechnął Astrid w głębi duszy była szczęśliwa ale nie okazywała tego Nastepnego dnia Czkawka rano wstał i poszedł do kuźni miał już szkic szczerbatka i zaczol go robić zajęło mu to pół dnia ale było warto Czkawka:Szczerbatek mam coś dla ciebie smok ciekawy co Czkawka ma dla niego zaczol go wąchać Czkawka:nie to nie ryba pokazałem mu nowy ogon był szczęśliwy (Wszystko widziała astrid i cieszyła się i zarazem zazdrościła mu) Szczerbatek zaczoł lizac czkawke Czkawka:no juz juz przestań wypróbujęmy go Smok odrazu podskoczyl radośnie Astrid:cześć Czkawka co robisz Czkawka:właśnie zakładam mordce nowy ogon i zamierzam go przetestować Chcesz się przeleciec Astrid:yy nie dzięki Czkawka:nie bój się czy Astrid da się namówić na lot z czkawką ?? kto zgadnie dedyk NIESTETY NIKT NIE ZGADŁ HEHE OTO NEXT ;D Astrid:popatrzę Czkawka:jak chcesz mordko lecimy smok z zawrotną prędkością wbił się w górę zaczęli robić akrobacje to było cudowne ale co on robi odpina linkę i skacze Astrid:Czkawka Czkawka leciał w dół a szczerbatek kolo niego nie daleko ziemi wziął na szczerbatka i wzbili się w powietrze Czkawka:siodło idealne co nie smok zamruczal dobra ladujemy Astrid:ale mnie wystraszyłes Czkawka:ja tak często robie Po chwili podbiegla Natalii i się przytulila do niego Natalli:myślałam że zginiesz Czkawka odrazu ją odepchnoł chciał coś powiedzieć Astrid ale jej nie było Perspektywa Astrid Nie mogłam nie mogłam na to patrzeć łzy same mi lecialy ona zrobi wszystko żeby go mieć Czkawka szedł do domu obok twierdzy usłyszał kłótnie ludzi Stoik:Czkawka za niecały rok zostanie wodzem Głos1:Stoik jesteś pewien Stoik:mam już swoje lata a Czkawka się nadaje na Wodza Pyskacz:mam nadzieje ze młody przez ten rok nie wpadnie w jakieś tarapaty :) Perspektywa Czkawki Szedłem do domu Astrid Zapukałem Czkawka:dzień dobry jest Astrid Mama Astrid:dzień dobry Czkawka tak jest Czkawka:mogę wejść Mama Astrid:oczywiście na górę wejdź Czkawka:dziękuję Wchodziłem po schodach słyszałem szloch Astrid zapukałem Astrid:odejdź Czkawka:dobra już idę Astrid:Czkawka Czkawka:tak Astrid:wejdź Czkawka:co się stało czemu poszłaś chciałem porozmawiać a cb juz nie było Astrid:no bo wiesz mówiła patrząc w podłogę Czkawka: no mów uśmiechnął się Astrid:nie chciałam tobie i Natalli oto next Przeszkadzać Czkawka:mnie i Natalii nic nie łączy ona się do mnie klei '' ''Astrid:naprawdę uśmiechnęła się '' ''Czkawka:tak chciałbym Ci coś pokazać ufasz mi ? Astrid:tak Czkawka:choć na zewnątrz Wyszli przed dom na nich czekał już szczerbatek Czkawka:zamkni oczy Astrid:ale '' ''Czkawka:nie bój się '' ''Szybko wsadzilem ja na mordę i wzbilismy się w powietrze '' ''Astrid:Czkawka postaw mnie na ziemi ! Astrid trzymała się go mocno w pasie cały czas miała zamknięte oczy Czkawka:Astrid nie mogę oddychać Astrid lekko puściła go '' ''Astrid: przepraszam '' ''Czkawka:nie ma za co ale oczy możesz otworzyć Perspektywa Astrid Otworzyłam oczy było przepięknie Berk było takie piękne o zachodzie słońca chmury były pomarańczowe odruchowo przytuliłam się do Czkawki Nic nie powiedział Czkawka:no mordko powoli trzeba wracać smok pomruczał coś pod nosem '' ''Jutro polatamy dłużej obiecuje Smok obrał kierunek na Berk wyladowalismy obok domu Astrid Czkawka:no jesteś już na Ziemi zaśmiał się Astrid:bardzo śmieszne wiesz '' ''Czkawka:nie podobało się '' ''Astrid: podobało dziękuję dałam mu całusa i weszłam do domu Czkawka stał jak Za murowany po chwili popatrzyłem na mordke No co choć idziemy do domu '' ''Perspektywa Czkawki Może Astrid coś do mnie czuje warto próbować za tydzień snoogeltag '' ''Następnego dnia z rana poszedłem do kuźni żeby zrobić projekt topór dla Astrid i naszyjnika zajęło mi to prawie cały dzień w kacu skończyłem Niespodziewanie do kuźni weszła Astrid Astrid:cześć Czkawka co robisz Czkawka:yyy pomagam Pyskaczowi zrobić dekoracje na snoogeltag Astrid:aha a co chowasz za plecami podchodząc do niego Czkawka:dowiesz się w swoim czasie Astrid niechętnie się zgodziła '' ''Miałem jeszcze jeden pomysł ale nie wiem czy zdążę na snoogeltag zaryzykuję JAKI POMYSŁ MA CZKAWKA Czkawka:mordko lecimy do smoczego Sanktuarium Leciałem cały dzień dotarliśmy na miejsce mordka położył się spać a ja szukałem Smoka dla Astrid Smoków było od groma e żaden nie pasował dla niej Przez kolejne 2 dni szukałem w kacu znalazłem Śmiertnika Zębacza Perspektywa Astrid Nigdzie nie mogę znaleźć Czkawki nie ma go już 2 dni martwię się o niego jak mógł zostawić mnie bez słowa jutro snoogeltag a go nie ma '' ''No mordko lecimy musimy zdarzyć na snoogeltag śmiertnik Zębacz leciał obok nas gdy dolatywalismy wszyscy już świętowali smoka zostawiłem na arenie a sam poszedłem na zabawę wziąłem ze sobą prezenty Wchodziłem do twierdzy pierwszy zobaczył mnie Pyskacz Pyskacz:gdzieś ty się podziewał '' ''Czkawka:byłem w Smoczym Sanktuarium szukałem Smoka dla Astrid Astrid:Czkawka podeszła do mnie u walneła mnie w ramię '' ''Czkawka:auć za co Astrid:ty się pytasz jeszcze za co nie było Cię 3 dni '' ''Czkawka:ale jestem '' ''Wszyscy się bawili doskonale w kacu nadszedł czas na prezenty Pyskacz wyczytywał imiona i nazwiska osób '' ''Pyskacz:Astrid Hofferson Podeszłam dostałam wielki prezent i naszyjnik Otworzyłam był to topór był lekki i ostry A na rączce miał napis Astrid Hofferson i był liści "Robiłem ten topór w kuźni kilka dni nie wiem czy Ci się spodoba jak nie oddaj go Pyskaczowi naszyjnik zrobiłem specjalnie dla ciebie '' '' Czkawka PS:czekam na Arenie Bardzo się ucieszyłam topór był cudowny tak samo jak naszyjnik a ja nic dla niego nie zrobiłam :( poszłam na arenę z daleka widziałam Czkawke bawił się ze szczerbatkiem Astrid:dziękuję za prezenty są wspaniałe pocałowałam go '' ''Czkawka:drobiazg mam dla ciebie jeszcze jedna niespodziankę choć Weszliśmy na Arenę na środku stał Smok '' ''Czkawka:jest twoja '' ''Astrid:ze co ale ja.. Czkawka:nie bój się nic ci nie zrobi przerwałem jej Astrid powoli podeszła do smoka '' ''Astrid:cześć mała jestem Astrid Smoczyca obserwowała Astrid w kącu dala się dotknąć Czkawka:no no poszło ci łatwiej niż myślałem to teraz wskakuj i lecimy Wsiadłam na Smoczyce zrobiliśmy kółko wokół Berk i wyladowalismy obok areny Astrid:Czkawka dziękuję ci za te prezenty pocałowałam go znowu ale ja nic dla ciebie nie mam spuściłam wzrok na ziemię Czkawka:Astrid nic się nie stało wystarczy ze jestem moja koleżanka '' ''Astrid:ale ja chciałam by ci coś dać '' ''Czkawka:nie musisz Astrid:ja juz pójdę pa Czkawka : pa Następnego dnia Czkawka robił siodło w kuźni dla Astrid bez siodła trudno się utrzymać na smoku Skończyłem poszedłem poszukać Astrid siedziała obok domu smutna i płakała Czkawka:Astrid co się stało Astrid: odejdź nie chce o tym rozmawiać Czkawka:na pewno '' Czkawka:nie wiem o co ci chodzi ale chciałem ci tylko dać siodło Czkawka dal jej siodło i poszedł pobawić się ze szczerbatkiem Perspektywa Astrid Chciałam z nim porozmawiać przytulic się ale nie mogłam emocje wzięły górę czy Czkawka zechce jeszcze zemna pogadać weszłam do swojego pokoju i zasnęłam Czkawka:tato nie wiesz może co się stało u Astrid Stoi:wiem Czkawka:co Stoi:dzisiaj się dowiedzieli ze Fin Umarł Czkawka:uu dlatego Astrid z nikim nie chce rozmawiać dzięki Stoik:widziałeś gdzieś Pyskacza nie mogę go znaleźć Czkawka: przed chwila go widziałem obok twierdzy Następnego dnia Pyskacz:Stoik dostałem list od posłanca nie wiem z jakiej to wyspy piszą ze jak nie uklonimy się jego władcy spali Berk Stoik:Zwołał posiedzenie w twierdzy. Czkawka ty tez choć Perspektywa Astrid Szukałam Czkawki nie mogłam go znaleźć ale gdy przechodziłam kolo twierdzy usłyszałam głosy postanowiłam zajrzeć Czkawka trzymał mapę i pokazywał a Stoik mówił Stoik:nie możemy sobie pozwolić na groźby ogłaszam stan wojenny Saczyslin zbierz wszystkich zdolnych do walki Pyskacz: przygotuj broń Czkawka: przygotuj smoki do wojny będziesz prowadził ludzi razem zemna Czkawka: ok Perspektywa Astrid Czkawka ma stać na czele armii może zginąć a ja go tak traktowałam i nie powiedziałam co do niego czuje powiem mu Jak wyjdzie Po chwili wyszedł Czkawka Astrid:Czkawka poczekaj Czkawka:mów szybko nie mam czasu zbliża się wojna Astrid:chciałam cie przeprosić noi powiedzieć ze oto next Nie zdążyła dokończyć bo Czkawka odleciał poszłam do siebie i zaczęłam płakać Następnego dnia chodziłam po plaży w oddali zobaczyłam armade statków obrazu pobiegłam do Wodza Stoik:wszyscy do broni ! Wrogowie mieli pułapki na smoki i wyrzutnie z siatką Zaczęła się walka wandali było mniej i przegrywali a Czkawki nigdzie nie było gdy tracili nadzieje na choryzoncie pojawiły się smoki było ich mnóstwo Stoik:dzięki Odynie Pyskacz:Wiedziałem ze młody da rade Wandale wygrywali wrogowie się wycofywali Na nieszczęście obok statku został zastrzelony Czkawka Stoik:Czkawka zaczął biec w jego stronę Wodz:nie podchod bo go zabije mówił to wchodząc na statek (szczerbatek był związany) Odplyneli Stoik wpadł w Szał Stoik:wszyscy do twierdzy musimy obmyslic plan jak uratować mojego syna U CZKAWKI Nw gdzie jestem prowadzą mnie do lochu zakówają w kajdany i widzę przy ścianę twarzą do ściany Wodz: powiedz jak tresujesz smoki Czkawka:Nigdy Wodz:wiec tak rób co trzeba powiedział do strażnika Zaczął go biczowac Wódz: zapytam jeszcze raz jak tresujesz smoki Czkawka:nigdy ci nie powiem Wiec Zginiesz w męczarniach i wbił mu sztylet w żebro Wódz:trzymać go przy życiu Minęły dwa dni na Berk Stoik:Szykować okręty płyniemy odbić mojego Syna wiemy gdzie znajduje z się ich wyspa Gdy dopływali rozpętała się piekło Stoik:Saczyslin dowodzisz ja z Pyskaczem idę poszukać Czkawki Stoik zabijał z furia i bez litości każdego którego napotkał w lochach szukali go z 10 minut w kącu znaleźli Nareszcie Next Był nie przytomny jego plecy były całe od ran a z żebra spływała krew Pyskacz:na Odyna co oni mu zrobili Stoik:pyskacz pomóż mi Stoik wziął syna na ręce i wychodzili z lochow Za dobrze to nie wyglądało wróg zaczął wzywać posiłki Stoik:wycofać się na statki wracamy do domu Gdy odplyneli Valka i reszta wioski czekała pierwszy wyszedł Stoik z Czkawka na rękach Valka:nie nie nie mówiła płacząc Stoik:pyskacz idź po gothi Stoik zaniósł Czkawke do domu był nie przytomny puls prawie nie wyczowalny Szczerbatek obrazu podszedł do łóżka i cicho mruczał Stoik:będzie dobrze mówił do Valki Perspektywa Astrid Stoik niósł nie przytomnego Czkawke widziałam tylko jak z okolicy żebra leciała mu krew nie chcieli mnie wpuścić do niego Czkawka może nie przeżyć a ja mu nie powiedziałam ze go kocham Czkawka był nie przytomny przez tydzień Valka i Stoik cały czas byli przy Czkawke odwiedzali go Pyskacz Astrid i ... Natalli W kącu Czkawka się przebudzał Czkawka:gdzie ja jestem Valka:w domu mówiła płacząc Stoik krzyknęła Stoik momentalnie zjawił się na górze Stoik:Valka co się stało Czkawka obrazu pojawił mu się uśmiech na twarzy Czkawka:co się stało Gdzie szczerbatek Valka:spokojnie jest na dole Stoik:szczerbatek Czkawka się obudził było słychać wchodzenie po schodach w drzwiach stanął czarny smok Szczerbatek obrazu zaczął lizać Czkawke Czkawka: nic ci nie jest tak się ciesze mordko Smok podskakiwał z radości Musze iść do Astrid Próbowałem wstać ale nie mogłem ''sroki że tak puźno Stoik:nie nie ty nigdzie się nie wybierasz masz zakaz musisz wyzdrowiec Czkawka:ale.. Stoik:bez żadnego ale.. Czkawka:no dobra Valka: masz maść od gothi posmaruj sobie ranę ja pójdę powiedzieć Astrid ze się obudziłes Czkawka: pytała o mnie ? Valka:co dzień tu była i czekała aż się obudzisz Minęło 5 min przyszła Astrid Astrid:Czkawka przytuliła go momentalnie myślałam że Cię stracę odruchowo go pocałowałam Astrid: przepraszam Czkawka:nie przepraszaj szczerze mówiąc chciałem zrobić to samo musze ci coś powiedzieć Astrid:o co chodzi mówiła nie spokojnym głosem Czkawka:Astrid bałem się tobie powiedzieć co do ciebie czuje Astrid patrzyła na niego przez chwile myślała ze to sen Astrid:ja ja .. Czkawka tez coś do ciebie czuje Czkawka delikatnie złapał jej podbródek i pocałował W tym momencie weszła Natalli Natalli:jak mogłeś wybiegła z płaczem Astrid:o co jej chodziło Czkawka:nie mam pojęcia mam prośbę pobaw się ze szczerbatkiem na dworze Astrid:nie ma sprawy Czkawka:szczerbatek! Smok pochwili był obok Czkawki mordko dzisiaj idziesz z Astrid i nie płataj jej figli Astrid:choć Czkawka musi odpoczywać Perspektywa Astrid Bawiłam się ze szczerbatkiem na dworze w pewnym momencie podeszła do mnie Natall Natalli: on będzie jeszcze mój zobaczysz Astrid:zobaczymy Chciała się zucic na mnie z nożem ale szczerbatek ja powalił i nie pozwolił jej wstać Pyskacz:co się tu dzieje na Odyna Astrid:zaatakowała mnie nożem szczerbatek tylko mnie chroni Pyskacz:dziwne szczerbatek.... NO INTERNET DZIAŁA :d NO TO DEDYK DLA WSZYSTKICH KTÓRZY TO CZYTAJĄ '' Nie daje się dotknąć nikomu oprócz Czkawki Pyskacz:no mała idziesz do lochu będziesz się tłumaczyć Wodzowi Minoł tydzień Natalii siedziała nadal w lochu a Czkawka juz mógł wstać z łóżka ale rany na plecach nie pozwalały mu na zbytni wysiłek Astrid:jak nie możesz to na siłe nie próbuj Czkawka:dam rade Czkawka powoli wstał i kierował się w stronę schodów Stoik:a ty gdzie Czkawka:na świeże powietrze Stoik:ale nawet nie próbuj latać Astrid:wodzu dopilnuje żeby nie myślał nawet o locie Wyszliśmy na dwór nareszcie świeże powietrze Obok bawił się szczerbatek z wichurą Czkawka:szczerbatek Smok się odwrócił uśmiechnął się i podbiegł do Czkawki i się łasił Czkawka:co mały steskniles się Smok pokazał n grzbiet Czkawka:wybacz mordko ale nie jestem wstanie latać ledwie chodzę Szczerbatek posmutnial ale wie dlaczego nie może latać Czkawka:mam pomysł zrobię ci nowy ogon Astrid:nie nie nawet nie Prubuj się brać za pracę Czkawka:ale. . Astrid:żadnego ale.. Czkawka i Astrid gadali całe popołudnie Czkawka się dziwił czemu jeszcze nie widział Natalli Czkawka:Astrid nie wiesz co z Natalii nie widzę jej cały dzień tak by już latała obok mnie Astrid :jak by ci to powiedzieć siedzi w lochu Czkawka:za co Astrid:żuciła się na mnie z nożem ale szczerbatek mnie obronił Czkawka: ona jest do tego zdolna nie wiedziałem A pierwszy raz słyszę ze szczerbatek komuś pomógł prócz mnie polubił cie Pyskacz:młody Ojciec oczekuje cie w twierdzy chce coś ci powiedzieć Czkawka:juz idę ''next :D Stoik:nareszcie jesteś usiądź jak wiesz za 2 lata obejmiesz władze Czkawka:wiem wiem Stoik:no nie przerywaj mi no więc jak wyzdrowiejesz poplyniesz na wyspę Wodzów będziesz się szkolił na Wodza jak i walki Czkawka:na Jak długo Stoik:na rok Czkawka:tak długo... Stoik:to tradycja każdy Wódz musiał odbyć szkolenie Czkawka:jak poczuje się lepiej to wypłynę Stoik:to wszystko możesz iść Przed twierdzą Astrid:co się stało Czkawka: opuszczam Berk na rok Astrid:co dlaczego mówiła smutnym głosem Czkawka:za 2 lata mam zostać wodzem i musze wypłynąć na szkolenie Astrid:a kiedy wyplywasz Czkawka: obrazu jak się lepiej poczuje Astrid:aha Czkawka:idziesz do mnie nie będziemy marznoc na dworze Astrid:to choćmy Siedzieliśmy do puzna Astrid usunęła na łóżku przykrylem ją a sam położyłem się na podłodze chwile myślałem i usunąłem Rano obudziła się Astrid Wstając przypadkowo kopła Czkawk Astrid: przepraszam nie widziałam cie Czkawka:auć nic się nie stało Astrid:czemu spałem na podłodze Czkawka:usunęłas mi na łóżku to cie nie budziłem Astrid:aha ja juz pójdę do siebie Pa Czkawka: pa Tydzień Minoł szybko Czkawka czuł się dobrze więc mógł płynąć W porcie Stoik:synu wieże w ciebie dasz sobie radę Czkawka:dzięki tato Astrid:będę tęsknią Czkawka:ja też mam coś dla ciebie dałem jej zielona bransoletkę żebyś pamiętała Astrid:dziękuję pocałowałam go namiętnie Czkawka:mordko wiem ze chcesz to zrobić śmiało Smok pomachal ogon i żucił się na Czkawke i zaczął go lizać Czkawke:tez będę tęsknił next krótki jakoś weny nie miałem :D Szczerbatek opiekuj się Astrid i słuchaj się Czkawka:no na mnie już czas trzymajcie się Perspektywa Astrid I wypłynął na cały rok będzie mi go brakować ale nie mogę się zamknąć w sobie Dni miesiące mijały szybko cały czas myślałam o nim ale miałam problem adoratorzy nie mogę się od nich doczepić gorzej niż saczysmark jeszcze 2 miesiące i wraca Czkawka jak dobrze spojrzałam na zagar o matko Zara się spóźnie na zajęcia Wybiegłam z domu a szczerbatek za mną od razu dolepili się do mnie Max Alex Max:Astrid masz trochę czasu pogadaj z nami Astrid: odejdź bi pożałujesz Alex:nie dasz rady pozatym jesteś samotna Astrid: po pierwsze mam chłopaka po 2 widzicie tego smoka za mną jeżeli się nie odczepicie nie dożyjecie kolejnego dnia Szczerbatek zaczął warczec Alex:dobra dobra już idziemy ale nie odpuścimy Astrid:dzięki szczerbatek Zaczął się lasić Choć szybko musimy zdążyć na zajęcia Uff zdążyłam Lekcje trwały dwie godziny Gdy przechodziłam obok portu dobijał statek z ciekawości podeszłam zobaczyć kto przypłynoł Ze statku wyszedł mężczyzn a miał kaptur i miecz z rączka smoka (nocnej furi) Mężczyzna:czy tutaj mieszka Władca Smoków który oswoił Nocną Furie Astrid:tak a co Mężczyzna:chciałbym go poznać Astrid:nie ma go Mężczyzna:mówił ktoś ze pięknie wyglądasz Astrid:daruj sobie Mężczyzna:ty jesteś Astrid tak Astrid:skąd wiesz Mężczyzna:ja wiem o tobie wszystko kochana Astrid:jeszcze raz tak do mnie powiedz a pożałujesz Mężczyzna: piękna i Agresywna któtki narazie mało pomysłow ale coś mi tam wychodzi :D dobijcie do 50kom będę wdzięczny :D Doigrales się zaczęła grozić mi toporem Czkawka: przez ten niecały rok nic się nie zmieniłaś uśmiechnął się Astrid:ten miły głos Czkawka? Czkawka:aż tak się zmieniłem Astrid obrazu go przytulił Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo mi ciebie brakowało choć do domu szczerbatek się ucieszy Perspektywa Czkawki Gdy szliśmy do mojego domu dwóch chłopaków zaczepilo Astrid Max:Astrid mam coś dla ciebie wyjął kwiaty za pleców Astrid spojrzała w mojom stronę szepnąłem jej do ucha radz sobie sama Poczym krzyknolem Szczerbatek! ! Chwila moment smok przebiegł stanął obok mnie chwile popatrzył obszedl dookoła i juz leżałem na ziemi U Astrid Od walce się ode mnie nie chce żadnych kwiatów odwas Max chciał ją pocałować ale przeszkodził mu Czkawka Czkawka:nawet nie próbuj Max:co mi zrobisz i kim ty jesteś Czkawka:zrobić mogę wszystko co chce a jestem Synem Wodza Alex:bo ci uwierzę Czkawka:to spytaj Wodza A teraz wybaczcie ta piękna pani idzie zemna poczym wziąłem Astrid za rękę i weszliśmy do mojego domu krótki ale jest oto next Astrid:tak się stęskniłam za tobą przytuliłam go Czkawka:ja też a kim są ci nowi ? Astrid usiadła na łóżku Nawet nie pytaj męczą mnie juz od dawna żebym była z którymś z nich Czkawka:mam być zazdrosny Astrid:nie masz o co ja kocham tylko ciebie Czkawka:ja myślę to idziemy się przejść Astrid:ta Czkawka:szczerbatek idziesz Smok leniwie wstał i poczłapał za Astrid i Czkawka (Aa zapomniałem dodać max i Alex mają smoki Alex koszmar pomocnika a max gronkla) Perspektywa Astrid Chodziliśmy po wiosce rozmawiając i smiejac się dzień wydawał się idealny ale... te dwa durnie znowu się do mnie przyczepiły tym razem se swoimi smokami Alex:cześć mała pogadaj z nami tera nienuciekniesz bo mamy smoki Czkawka:ja też mam smoka Szczerbatek Smok zjawił się momentalnie Smok Alexa i maxa na widok Szczerbatka poklonily mu sie Alex:dlaczego nasze smoki mu się kłaniają Astrid:szczerbatek jest Alfą Max:to nie możliwe Czkawka:a jednak powiem to raz nie narzucajcie się Astrid bo będziecie mieli doczynienia zemna i szczerbatkiem macie :D Dni mijały spokojnie chłopaki juz nie podrywali Astrid ale jeden dzień musiał być inny Perspektywa Czkawki Po całym dniu byłem padnięty nawet nie wiem kiedy usnąłem śnił mi się koszmar ze Berk płonie szczerbatek zginął o nie Astrid chciałem się jej żucić na pomoc ale nie mogłem się ruszyć obudziłem się cały mokry serce waliło mi jak oszalałe przez kilka kolejnych dni ten sam koszmar juz nie mogę tego wytrzymać Perspektywa Astrid Czkawka przez ostanie jest nie obecny z nikim nie rozmawia jest cały blady musze z nim porozmawiać Czkawka Czkawka nie reagował podeszłam do niego spojrzałam mu w oczy Czkawka porozmawiaj zemna Czkawka:co wybacz Astrid za myślałem się Astrid:nie kłam przez ostanie dni jesteś nie do poznania z nikim nie rozmawiasz i jesteś cały blady co się dzieje powiedz Czkawka:nic takiego ostatnio miewam koszmary Astrid:aha Czkawka porozmawiaj szczerze zemna Czkawka: pytaj o co chcesz Astrid:co ci się śni Czkawka:całe Berk płonie i.. i ty giniesz na moich oczach a ja nic nie mogę zrobić mówił załamanym głosem Astrid:to tylko koszmar nic minie będzie Czkawka koszmary miał przez kolejne dwa dni aż wkacu ustąpiły Czkawka:ale jeszcze mam czas Stoik:Czkawka ale ja nie mam jestem ci raz starszy nie mogę ciągle być wodzem czas żebyś ty nim został za miesiąc obejmiesz władze Czkawka:zgoda mówił niechętnie Stoik: za dwa dni obejmiesz władze Valka:Czkawka nie martw się my ci pomożemy prawda Stoik popatrzyła na niego Stoik: oczywiście Pyskacz tez krótki ale jest :D Minoł miesiąc odkąd Czkawka został wodzem szło mu całkiem dobze Stoik zajmował się traktami pokojowym a Czkawka wioską itd Astrid:Czkawka musimy porozmawiać to ważne Czkawka:o czym mówił pytającym wzrokiem Astrid:chce ci to powiedzieć od tygodnia ale nie wiem jak Czkawka ja jestem w ciąży (Tak Astrid w ciąży narazie będzie trochę nudno ale Puzniej się roskreci oo będzie się działo ;p) Czkawka:ze co Astrid:Wiedziałam że się zdenerwujesz Czkawka:ja zdenerwuje ja jestem szczęśliwy Astrid nie płacz jestem przy tobie Perspektywa Astrid Przy nim czułam się bezpieczna mogłam mu powiedzieć wszystko w jego ramionach czułam ciepło i wiedziałam że mnie nie opuści Na Berk nastała zima to nie byle jaka zima z domu jak wychodziłem to w korzuchu i tylko na chwilę nic nie było widać a o zimnie nie wspomnę W twierdzy Gruby:Wodzu mamy mało pożywienia musimy uzbierać więcej jeżeli chcemy przetrwać zimę Czkawka:wiadro zbierz kilku śmiałków i staw się w twierdzy za 15 min ja Pujde z wami Astrid:Czkawka Zamarzniesz Czkawka:nie mam wyboru mieszkańcy muszą coś jeść Astrid obiecuje ze wrócę krótki ale jest nie mam weny coś Czkawka i kilku wikingów wyszło z twierdzy nie wracali praktycznie cały dzień do twierdzy weszło 3 wikingów w tym wiadro Astrid:wiadro gdzie Czkawka mówiła przerażona Wiadro:Czkawka poszedł szukać Sama (jeden z wikingów jak coś który szedł z nimi) Czkawka nie wracał cały dzień Astrid i Valka się o niego bardzo martwiły następnego dnia przed południem wszyscy siedzieli w twierdzy gdy dzwi się otworzyły Czkawka ledwie trzymał sama który był nie przytomny położył go na stole był bez sił Czkawka ledwie trzymał się na nogach był blady Astrid:Czkawka Czkawka:nic mi nie jest tylko trochę mi zimno Trzy miesiące zimy minęły szybko (Astrid 5 miesiąc ciąży) Czkawka:Astrid mam dla ciebie wiadomość Astrid:jaką Czkawka:Heathera przepływa dzisiaj być może na stałe Astrid:naprawdę a kiedy Czkawka: powinna zaraz dobijałc do brzegu ja zrobię kółko wokół wyspy z Mordką i przyleci do portu Astrid: Oke pobiegłam ile sił w nogach nie widziałam jej kilka lat ciekaw jestem jak się zmieniła zanim dotarłam trochę czasu minęło nie mogłam biegać jak wcześniej Wkacu dobiegłam w porcie czekał Pyskacz i kilku wikingów w tym Stoik i Valka Stoik:Astrid gdzie Czkawka Astrid:zaraz będzie szczerbatek go namówił na krótki lot zaśmiałam się Statek dobił ze statku wyszła brunetka o brązowych oczach (chyba takie miała xd) Astrid:Heathera ? Heathera:Astrid podbieglysmy do siebie i się przytuliłysmy Astrid:jak ja dawno cie nie widziałam Heathera:ja też zmieniłaś się i to bardzo Astrid:ty tez KOMENTUJCIE BO NW CZY KTOŚ TO CZYTA I CZY MAM KONTYNUŁOWĄC :d Heathera:a gdzie Czkawka Astrid:za chwilę się pojawi Jak na zawołanie do portu w leciał Czkawka (miał strój do latania i maskę) Astrid:to właśnie on Heathera:cześć Czkawka Czkawka:cześć zdjolem hełm przez chwile się na mnie patrzyła Heathera:zmieniłeś się i to bardzo Czkawka:ja was zostawię musze zobaczyć co z wioska a wy se plotkujcie Astrid :bardzo śmieszne W domu Astrid Heathera:no Astrid opowiadaj Astrid:ale o czym Heathera:o wszystkim co się zmieniło ty i Czkawka itd Astrid:ale wiedz Czkawka jest wodzem inne ludy nazywają go Panem Smoków lub Smoczy Jeździec ja i Czkawka jesteśmy razem i ja. Jestem w ciąży Heathera:serio to wspaniale I tak gadały cały dzień do domu wszedł Czkawka Czkawka:hej dziewczyny co robicie Astrid:Czkawka znajdzie się coś dla Heathery nie ma narazie gdzie mieszkać Czkawka:jasne Heathera zamieszkała na Berk i pomagała Astrid (do porodu Astrid Miesiąc) Perspektywa Astrid Spacerowalysmy ze Szpadka i headera bo wiosce nagle poczułam ból Skulilam się z bólu Heathera:Astrid co się dzieje Astrid:za wcześnie nie teraz aaa! Heathera :Szpadka biegnie po gothi potem po Czkawke Heathera wzięła Astrid do domu Astrid czuła ogromny ból za wcześnie jeszcze 2 tygodnie zostały spokojnie oddychaj zaraz będzie tu Czkawka W twierdzy Czkawka:wszystko wyjaśnione Wiking:wodzu ... nie dołączył bo przerwała mu Szpadka Szpadka:Czkawka Astrid Astrid ona rodzi Czkawka momentalnie wstał Ze co wybiegł z twierdzy o mało się nie wywracajac na schodach Perspektywa Czkawki Zostały jeszcze 2 tygodnie do porodu biegłem ile miałem sił wkacu dotarłem Astrid Astrid krzyknąłem W biegłem na góre Astrid:Czkawka mówiła słabym głosem Czkawka:wszystko będzie dobze oddychaj kochanie Heathera:Czkawka wyjdź Czkawka:ale Szpadka:żadnego ale Siedzieć w kuchni z 2 Godziny Rodzice I Mordka Mnie pocieszali Usłyszałem Schodzenie po schodach Szpadka:możesz odwiedzić Astrid i swojego synka W biegłem na góre Astrid leżała i trzymała dziecko Czkawka:Astrid pocałowałem ją w czoło Astrid:to nasz synek pokazałam mu go miał niebieskie oczy i brązowe włoski Czkawka:jak go nazwiemy Astrid:może Max Czkawka: podoba mi się to imię Stoik się ucieszył został dziadkiem Valka:Stoik choć zostawimy ich samych Astrid:jaki on malutki urodził się za wcześnie jest taki skromny Czkawka:wyrośnie na wielkiego człowieka zobaczysz Minoł tydzień od porodu Astrid czuła się już lepiej Czkawka odrazu gdy skoczył zajmować się wioska opiekował się Astrid lub latał na szczerbatku Czkawka wraz z Astrid i Max em przechadzali się po Berk ludzie widząc to nawet nie prosili Czkawki o nic nawet nie pytali wiedzieli że chce pobyć trochę sam ze synem wszystko było idealnie Czkawka co noc rozmyślał co by się stało gdyby nie szczerbatek Astrid:Czkawka o czym myślisz Czkawka: powiedz mi jedno za co mnie kochasz Astrid:za niezdarnosc jesteś inny niż reszta wikingów jedyny taki Czkawka:cały czas myślę co by było gdybym wtedy nie postrzelił Szczerbatka Pewnie do teraz Byś zemnie żartowała i nie odzywała się do mnie Astrid:co ty wygadujesz nie myśl co by mogło być ale co jest tu i teraz masz mnie naszego syna myśl o nas Czkawka Czkawka: dziękuję Astrid Popatrzyła na niego pytającym wzrokiem Czkawka:za to ze jesteś pocałował ja i się położył przytulony do Astrid Rano się obudzili Czkawka szybko się ubrał i poszedł do twierdzy Astrid zajmowała się małym Godzinę Puzniej przyszedł Czkawka Czkawka:Astrid musze wypłynąć na max 2 dni podpisać traktaty pokojowe Astrid:tylko uważaj na siebie Czkawka:ja zawsze uważam na siebie mordko choć tu Zostajesz z Astrid i opiekuje sz się nimi zrozumiano Smok kiwnął głów Czkawka wypłynął na 2 dzień jakiś statek dobił do portu Astrid Stoik Valka i kilku mieszkańców byli czekali na przybyszy Ze statku wyszedł mężczyzn a w wieku Astrid i jakaś dziewczyna była to ..... Kuzynka Astrid Natalli:Astrid podbiegła do niej i się przytuliła Astrid:co ty tu robisz Alex:drago zaatakował nasza wyspe przeżyliśmy tylko my (PS oni nie wiedzą o smoka ach) Moglibyśmy się tu zatrzymać Astrid: oczywiście Stoik:pyskacz zaprowadzić ich narazie do domu Astrid Natalli:idziesz z nami Astrid:zaraz dojdę do was Pyskacz:chodźcie Przy domu Astrid Pyskacz:boicie się smoków ? Alex:na naszej wyspie zabijamy smoki Pyskacz:na Berk Razem ze smokami żyjemy w zgodzie Z domu wybiegł szczerbatek żuciła się na maxa i warcząc Pyskacz:szczerbatek zostaw to rodzina Astrid Szczerbatek podszedł do Pyskacza i zaczął się lasić Max:co co to jest next Pyskacz:nocna furia Smok naszego Wodza Alex:nie możliwe ze ktoś wytresował tego smoka po chwili przyszła Astrid Astrid:co się stało Natalli:ten smok rzucił się na Alexa Astrid: przepraszam was za niego jest zbyt opiekuńczy nie lubi obcych szczerbatek nie ładnie zwróciła się do smoka Natalli:sama tu mieszkasz Astrid:nie mieszkam z Czkawka to jego smok kazał mu się nami opiekować jak go nie będzie Alex:wami Astrid:tak mną i Max em moim synem Natalli:to wspaniale Kiedy wróci twój ty mąż ? Zaśmiała się Astrid:jutro Astrid i Natalli gadały cały dzień następnego Dni wszyscy czekali na powrót Czkawki Pyskacz:no nareszcie płynie Stoik:szybko mu poszło Astrid z małym tez czekali Gdy statek dobił to portu wyszedł Czkawka odrazu podszedł do Astrid pocałował ja i wziął małego na ręce Czkawka:stesknilescie się ? Astrid:a gdzie tam razem z Maxem dawali my sobie rade Czkawka:szczerbatek krzyknąłem smok biegł w moja strone p otrzymaj małego Smok żucił się na niego i zaczął go lizać No mordko zlas zemnie ty gadzie ty Czkawka:Astrid działo się coś jak mnie nie było Astrid:kuzynka moja przyplynela Czkawka zrobił dziwna minę nigdy mi nie mówiłaś ze masz kuzynka Astrid:wiem przepraszam Czekają u nas w domu Czkawka:to choćmy Perspektywa Czkawki wszedłem do domu na kanapie siedziała jakaś dziewczyna w naszym wieku przyznać trzeba była ładna i jakiś chłopak Czkawka:witajcie jestem Czkawka Natalli:miło poznać jestem Natalli a to przyjaciel Alex Alex:cześć sorki że tak długo nie miałem czasu poprostu Czkawka:co was tu sprowadza Alex:drago krawdon zaatakował nasza wyspe Czkawka:jeżeli chcecie możecie zamieszkać na Berk Natalli:Astrid nie mówiłaś ze jest taki przystojny Astrid:nie przesadzaj Natalli:kuzynko ty to masz szczęście Alex:jak wytresowałes smoka i w dodatku nocna Furie Czkawka:długa historia Alex:to cb nazywają panem Smoków podobno potrafisz oswoić każdego smoka a smoki słuchają się twojgo Czkawka: oswoić wszystkich to nw ale mój szczerbatek jest Alfą Natalli:mogę pogłaskać Czkawka:jasne Astrid:Wes maxa ja Pujde zrobić herbatę Czkawka wziął małego na ręce Szczerbatek po chwili zaczął tracąc nosem małego był szczęśliwy porostu Saczysmark wyleciał do domu Saczysmark:Czkawka pomóż mówił zdyszany dzikie smoki atakują Czkawka:juz idę Astrid Wes małego ja idę pomoc szczerbatek choć wziąłem miecz i hełm i wybiegłem z domu to co zobaczyłem mnie przeraziło Smoki z Berk walczyły z innymi smokami i to nie na żarty Czkawka:szczerbatek uspokuj je Szczerbatek ryknol smoki automatycznie przestały walczyć ale wiedziałem ze jest coś nie tak one nie były sobą ktoś je zmuszał do tego Czkawka:Szczerbatku rób co musisz Po chwili usłyszałem krzyk Astrid odwróciłem się koszmar ponocnik rozwalił dach i próbował zabić Astrid i resztę Ruszyłem ile sił w nogach Żucił em się na smoka oczy miał czerwone Czkawka:uciekać Zacząłem walczyć smok zranił mnie dwa razy w plecy raz w ramię i brzuch czułem ze odpadam z sił ale musiałem musiałem go zabić Gdy smoki uciekły zacząłem Szukać Astrid ale zemdlałem Chciałem się obudzić ale nie mogłem słyszałem tylko słychać Astrid i rodziców którzy ją pocieszają Chciałem ale nie mogłem Usłyszałem głos Pyskacza Pyskacz:gothi pisze ze jego stan jest ciężki ale powinien wyzdrowiec jak długo się nie obudzi nie mam pojęcia Valka:dzięki ci Odynie Minoł miesiąc Astrid cały czas siedziała przy Czkawce Stoik zajął sie osada do powrotu zdrowia Czkawki Valka opiekowała się Maxem razem Z Natalli i Heathera Reszta jeźdźców myślał czemu zaatakowały smoki i tylko dom Czkawki i po tym odleciały Wkacu Czkawka się przebudzał Otworzył lekko oczy widział Astrid która płakała i Heathere i Natalli które ja pocieszaly Czkawka słabym głosem:gdzie ja jestem Astrid momentalnie się odwróciła i podbiegła do mnie płacząc Astrid:myślałam że Cię straciłam Czkawka nic nie mowil nie miał siły ledwie podniósł rękę aby dotknąć jej policzka Heathera:my zostawimy was samych Astrid o małego się. Nie nie martw ja i Natalli się nim zajmiemy Astrid:nawet nie wiesz jak mi cb brakowało cały czas mówiła ale Czkawka nie miał porostu siły szczerbatek chyba wyczuł ze Czkawka się obudził wszedł na góre obszedl łóżko i polizał go po ręce Pujde po twoich rodziców Minęło 5 minut do pokoju wybiegła Valka a za nią Astrid i stoik Valka:dzięki ci Odynie Astrid:Czkawka nie ma siły nawet mówić jest bardzo słaby Minęło kilka dni Czkawka odzyskiwał powoli siły mógł sam chodzić ale nie tak jak wcześniej Astrid:o czym tak myślisz mówiła karmiąc maxa Czkawka:o tych smokach nie słuchały poleceń alfy i miały takie czerwone oczy Astrid:nie myśl o tym reszta jeźdźców się tym zajęła Czkawka:nie daje spokoju pierwszy raz w życiu zabiłem smoka Astrid:nie miałeś wyboru chroniłes mnie Czkawka:wiem dla was zrobiłbym wszystko Jak byś mogła Zwołał jeźdźców chciałbym z nimi pogadać Astrid:zaraz Pujde Wes małego Po minucie przyszli wszyscy byli nie zbyt w dobrych chmurach Czkawka:śledzik co wiesz o tych smokach Śledzik: one nie były sobą były jak by opętane nie słuchają się nikogo i maja kakretny cel nie spocznom puki go wykonają Saczysmark:kuzynie w tym przypadku jesteś to ty Czkawka:wiecie jak je wyleczyć Śledzik: przykro mi Czkawka jedynym sposobem jest zabicie smoków Czkawka walnął w stół nie zgadzam się wykrzyczal Astrid:Czkawka uspokuj się pamiętasz co mówiła gothi Czkawka:wybaczcie Spróbujcie znalesc inny sposób w najgorszym wypadku będziemy musieli to zrobić nim komuś stanie się krzywda Czkawka:jak tam Natalli Astrid:dobze nie uwierzysz w to co ci powiem mówiła smiejac się Czkawka:mam się bać ? Astrid:wiesz jak wyglądają zaloty smarka Czkawka:nawet mi nie mów pamiętam jak robił to widząc ciebie Astrid się zaśmiała smark stał się jak by to bardziej romantyczny i mojej kuzynce się to podoba Czkawka:o matko naprawdę Astrid:może coś z tego będzie a Alex chyba kręci ze Szpadka Czkawka:musze wyjść na świeże powietrze Stoik nadal przejmował obowiązki Wodza Na dworze zauważyłem Heathere robiła coś u siebie w Ogródku Pyskacz jak zwykle siedział w kuźni Wziąłem maxa na barana i chodziłem po wiosce Astrid poszła do Heathery jej pomóc Czkawka:mały kiedyś ty zajmiesz moje miejsce mówił smiejac się Mały tez się śmiał i jego pierwsze słowo "Tata" Czkawka był prze szczęśliwy max jak na swój wiek był mądry wiedziałem ze będzie wątły tak jak ja ale to nie ma znaczenia Valka:synek a co ty taki zadowolony Czkawka:mały właśnie powiedział tata Valka:to wspaniale Czkawka:dzisiaj podrażnie Astrid mamo mam prośbę weźmiesz dzisiaj maxa do siebie Valka:nie ma problemu Czkawka:dzięki jesteś kochana Poszedłem do Heathery Czkawka:mam prośbę znajdziesz zajęcie Astrid do wieczora będę wdzięczny Heathera:po co? Mówiła śmiejąc się Czkawka:chce jej zrobić niespodziankę Heathera:oke właśnie idzie Astrid:to jak co dziś robimy Heathera:pomoglabys mi dzisiaj posprzątać strych ? Astrid:nie ma problemu Czkawka:dzięki i poszedł do Phelmy Phelma:dzień dobry wodzu w czym mogę pomoc Czkawka:witaj mogłabyś upiec mi małe ciasto i kilka przekąsek na kolacje będę wdzięczny Phelma:oczywiscie przyjc po nie za 3-4 godzinki Szczerbatek krzyknąłem Mały lecimy na szkarłatna wyspę po kwiaty Tak minęło całe popołudnie Czkawka juz czekał na Astrid w salonie i rysował Szczerbatka Dźwi się otworzyły Czkawka:cześć podszedłem do niej chciałem dać jej calusa a ona odepchnela mnie Astrid:daruj sobie Czkawka:co ci jest chciałem spędzić ten wieczór z tobą Krzyknąłem i wyszedłem PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI co się jej stało nie oto next :D SZKODA ŻE TAK MAŁO LUDZI TO CZYTA :d ALE TO NIC Rozumiem jej jak jej przejdzie to pogadamy perspektywa Astrid Siedziałam w kuchni i płakałam czemu ja to zrobiłam czemu go odtracilam wszystko popsułam miałam zły dzień a Czkawka chciał dobrze Wyszłam żeby go przeprosić ale nigdzie go nie mogłam znaleźć poszłam do Heathery Heathera:co się stało czemu nie jesteś w domu czkawka czeka na cb Astrid:wiem jestem głupia wszystko popsułam miałam zły dzień on chciał dobrze a ja .. Heathera:on cie kocha daj mu trochę czasu ochlonie i wróci Pogadalam trochę z Heathera i wzięłam małego do siebie gdy weszłam do domu dopiero zauważyłam na stole nie zapalone świeczki a gdy w chodziłam na górę na schodach były rozsypane róże mały szybko zasnął a ja leżałam na łóżku i łkałam Perspektywa czkawki Ja się staram jak mogę chciałem spędzić te wieczór z nią a ona co ... jak myślisz mordko wracamy smok zamruczal i zawrócił Gdy wchodziłem do sypialni widziałem Astrid spala juz ale zauważyłem ze płakała nie budzilem jej poszedłem na dol na kanapę i zasnąłem Rano obudziłem się chyba pierwszy Astrid nie schodziła bo mały pewnie spał posprzątam wszystko ze stołu róże i świeczki wrzuciłem do kosza a naszyjnik .... zostawiłem schowałem go do szafki Zrobiłem śniadanie dla mnie i Astrid zjadłem i wyszedłem jak zwykle patrolowalem wyspę nic ciekawego Perspektywa Astrid Obudził mnie płacz leniwie wstałam cały czas myśląc o czkawce na karmiłam małego i poszłam na dol wszystko leżało w koszu posprzątane pewnie czkawka był i zrobił mi śniadanie dzisiaj taki krótki bo zaczne pisać dalej Perspektywa Czkawki Chodziłem z Szczerbatkiem po wiosce zaczepila mnie Heathera Heathera:cześć jak minął wieczór Czkawka:hej nawet nie pytaj nw co złe zrobiłem zanim coś powiedziałem ta mnie splawiła wyszedłem i wróciłem nad ranem Nie mam już siły po prostu Heathera:wybacz jej miała zły dzień stoik jej powiedział ze jej ciocia umarła Czkawka:nie wiedziałem perspektywa Astrid wziełam małego i poszłam z maxem poszukać czkawki i go przeprosić długo nie szukałam siedział w kuźni i rozmawiał z Pyskaczem Astrid:cześć Pyskacz czkawka możemy porozmawiać Pyskacz:cześć widzisz młody mówiłem Czkawka:Astrid przepraszam głupio się zachowałem nawet nie spytałęm o co chodzi mi... Astrid:to moja wina wszystko popsułam mówiła smutna max wymachiwał rękoma w strone szczerbatka (jak na małe dziecko lubił szczerbatka i się go nie bał) Czkawka:dowiedziałęm się od Heatchery że twój wujek zmarł przykro mi Astrid zaczeło cicho łkać Czkawka:juz dobże idz się przejść ja zaraz dołącze tylko pomoge Pyskaczowi szczerbatek pilnuj Astrid był wieczór Astrid siedziała w kuchni i robiła porządki przypadkowo znalała naszyjnik który czkawka miał jej dać podczas kolacji w tej samej chwili wszedł czkawka czkawka:co tam masz ? :D Astrid:skąd się to tu wzieło czkawka:miałem ci to dać przy kolacji no wiesz szkoda było mi go wyrzucić choćmy już się połorzyć Astrid:daj mi chwile odrazu poszli spąć najpierw usypiając Maxa czkawka w nocy miał sen/wizje głos:ty jako władca smoków musisz utrzymać pokój miedzy dwoma światami szykuj się na najgorzsze ty zostałeś wybrany czkawka:do czego głos:to utrzymania pokoju inni ludzie siła brutalnością zmuszają smoki do zabijania niektorzy nawet osiedli smoki czkawka:jak gdzie głos:musisz utrzymać równowage miedzy światami masz dar którego nikt inny nie posiada... mam nadzieje że ktoś to czyta :D Tutaj długi Next czkawka obudził się dysząc cały mokry Astrid:co się stało czkawka:szykuje się wojna miałem wizje Astrid:co z kim dlaczego Czkawka: ten głos był znajomy mówił ze jestem Władcą smoków i ja jeden moge uratować wszystkich z innymi jeźdzcami Astrid:są inni jeźdzcy Czkawka:najwidoczniej tak idz spać ja muszę pomyśleć i to ostatnie zdanie które powiedział (poświęczisz wiele dla dobra wszystkich) przez kilka kolejnych dni czkawka miał te same sny czkawka przez kolejny miesiąc nauczył się oswajać smoki bez użycia piekła (tak samo jak valka) max mimo 3 lat nauczył się chodzić i mówić (mówić nie chodzi mi o normalnie mówienie mówi jak dziecko :D) max:tato cy ja tes bede taki jak ty Czkawka:będziesz oczywiśćie a bede mial smocka Czkawka:to zależy od cb i mamy kiedy ci pozwoli czkawka spojrzał na rozbawioną Astrid no co? Astrid:nic nic tak miło się na was patrzy czkawka momentalnie wstał oczy miał całe czarne ruszył w stronę klifu Astrid wybiegła za nim krzycząć Sączysmark sledzik i reszta pobiegli za nimi Astrid:czkawka co ty robisz głos:jego już nie ma ja panuje nad nim Po chwili przybiegł szczerbatek objoł astrid skrzydłęm i zaczoł warczeć na czkawke głos:już go nie odzyskacie haha czkawka:wyjć z mojej głowy 2 dusze jedno ciało kto ma silniejszą wole wygra głos: nie wygrasz zemną czkawka:jeżeli nie wygram to nie skrzywdzisz nikogo innego czkawka zaczoł cofać się w stronę klifu głos:nie pozwole ci syczał jeden krok do przodu 2 do tyłu i spadł Astrid:czkawka !!!!!! szczerbatek momentalnie skoczył za czkawką gdy go złapał był nie przytomny oczy miał już normalne czkawka obudził się z krzykiem Valka:juz spokojnie jesteś w domu Czkawka: co się stało pamietam jak rozmawiałem z maxem potem ciemność Wkącu next :D Śledzik:Jakiś Duch Cię opentał Czkawka:aha?.. Na górze Smokow (coś jak góra olimp) (Nazir-Bog stworzyciel Smokow) Nazir:ten cień opentał mojego syna Odyn:nie możemy ingerować Nazir:pozwol mi odwiedzić syna i chronić go przed złem wiesz dobrze ze on może pokonać jeźdźców ciemności Odyn:Zgoda ale.. nie ujawniaj się wszystkim U Czkawki Czkawka:Astrid czy będąc opętany czy ja ci coś zrobiłem mówił łamany głosem Astrid:ty nigdy byś mnie nie skrzywdził wiesz o tym nie przejmuj się tym będzie dobrze Czkawka:idź się położyć ja musze pomyśleć Gdy Czkawka siedział na dachu swojego domu na niebie zauważył błysk nie czekał długo .. Siedział i rozmyślał Nagle na jego ramieniu wylądował straszliwiec koloru złotego Czkawka:cześć mały Nazir:witaj Czkawka Czkawka był w lekkim szoku Czkawka:ja cie rozumiem? Nazir:tak jestem Nazir bóg stworzyciel smoków Czkawka:co cie tu sprowadza i skąd mnie znasz Nagle na dach wparowal Szczerbatek i podszedł do Czkawki ale po chwili coś wyczuł i poklonil się smokowi Nazir:przybylym tu by cię chronić i nauczyć cie Czkawka:czego Nazir:twoja matka niczego ci nie powiedziała ? Czkawka:ale o czym ty mówisz Nazir:jesteś władca smoków masz niezwykły dar i umiejętności więcej na razie ci nie powiem żegnaj Czkawka:chyba miałem zwidy złoty straszliwiec i w dodatku go rozumiałem musze się przespać W tym samym czasie Nazir spotkał się z Vilka i Stolikiem Nazir:witajcie Stoik:kto ty pokaż się Nazir się wyłonił z cienia miał postać człowieka mały next Valka:Nazir co cie tu sprowadza Nazir:Czkawka Stoik:co chcesz od niego Nazir:nie powiedzieliście mu prawdy ? Valka:nie wiedzieliśmy jak Nazir:wybrałem ciebie Stoik bo ty tylko się do tego nadawales silny stanowczy i umiacy wysłuchać cb Valka jako rodzicielke mojego syna wybrałem dlatego iż jesteś mądra zawsze obdarzasz Czkawke uczuciem on został wybrany do pokonania jeźdźców ciemności Stoik: on tez jest moim synem i nie pozwolę żeby stała mu się krzywda Nazir:musicie jutro mu wszystko powiedzieć o mnie i przeznaczeniu ... Pewnie myśli skąd ma znamię na barku? Następnego dnia Stoik:synu musimy porozmawiać Czkawka:tato nie teraz Stoik:siadaj! To ważne podniósł głos Czkawka:niech będzie Valka:musimy ci coś powiedzieć co powinniśmy zrobić to dawno temu Powiedzieli mu wszystko co kazał Nazir Czkawka był oszołomiony Czkawka:ze co.... czyli ty nie jesteś moim ojcem mówił słabym głosem Stoik:jestem tylko . Czkawka:musze to przemyśleć Astrid:Czkawka zaczekaj Czkawka:musze być teraz sam juz miał odlecieć ale Astrid usiadła za nim Astrid:kochany nie tak łatwo powiesz mi wszystko lecimy na krocze urwisko Czkawka zaczął jej opowiadać co się stało wczoraj i dzisiaj nagle z zarośli wyszedł Nazir w postaci Smoka Nocnej Furii ale większej od Szczerbatka Astrid:Czkawka pacz nocna furia Nazir szedł w ich kierunku Szczerbatek się obudził stanął w pozycji obronnej ale po chwili ukłonił się mu Astrid:Szczerbatek mu się kłania czemu Czkawka:to jest Nazir mój prawdziwy ojciec dzisiaj 2 roździały sory żę tak puźno :D Astrid była w szoku pierwszy raz widziała Nazira i jeszcze dowiaduje się ze jest ojcem Czkawki Nazir:Czkawka mam wiadomość od Odyna Jeźdźcy cienia zaatakują dopiero za kilka lat do tego czasu mam cię wszystkie nauczyć Czkawka:jak dużo smoków i ludzi polegnie Nazir:nie wiem Zaczynamy lekcje Miesiące mijały na szkoleniu Czkawki jak i innych smoczych jeźdźców weź wytchnienia ćwiczyli by być gotowy do walki Czkawka wraz z Astrid martwili się co może się stać a najbardziej Maxa ma 3lata i dużo rozumie jak Czkawka mam mu powiedzieć ze któregoś dnia może go zabraknąć... Kilka lat później max miał 10 lat (Czkawka 28) niedługo mieli zaatakować... Czkawka w tym czasie nauczył się smoczego zmieniać się we wszystkie gatunki smoków i o tym jak zabijać cienie Max za to jako inteligentny chłopak wiedział co będzie i nie chciał dopuścić do swoich myśli ze ktoś może zginąć Czkawka:słuchaj jesteś już duży wiec razem z twoją mama uzgodnilismy ze będziesz mógł wytresować sobie smoka Max:naprawdę ucieszył się Czkawka choć na chwilę chciał żeby max nie myślał o tym co będzie Czkawka:no to lecimy do Smoczego Sanktuarium Astrid:uważajcie na siebie Czkawka:będzie zemna Szczerbatrk nad opiekuńczy Gad zaśmiał się Szczerbatek tylko zamruczal coś pod nosem Do sanktuarium lecieli z godzinę Max:ile tu smoków Czkawka:pamietaj smok musi wybrać ciebie Szwedali się może z godzinę max zauważył jasno czerwonego Koszmara Pomocnika max powoli podszedł do niego i wyciągnął rękę zaczął warczec ale Widząc smoczego Władcę uspokoił się i ukłonił Max:tato czemu się ukłonił Czkawka: później ci wytłumaczę Max ponownie wyciągnął powoli rękę smok chwile się wahał ale pozwolił się dotknąć Czkawka:to jak go nazwiesz Max:Błysk Czkawka:wspaniale teraz wracamy do domu wsiadaj na smoka Byli w połowie drogi smoki coś wyczuły i zaczęły warczec Czkawka:mordko co się dzieje Szczerbatek:wyczuwam ich Czkawka:tak szybko niemożliwe Max Lec jak najszybciej na Berk powiadom Mamę ze zbliżają cie Max:nie zostawię cie Błysk ruszaj na Berk Smok obrazu zaczął lecieć Czkawka się odwrócił i zobaczył 12 cieni smoków i chorde statków a na nich cienie.... Czkawka:na Odyna Szczerbatek zatrzymamy ich jak długo się da Max jak doleciał obrazu pobiegł do Astrid Max:mamo mamo cienie Astrid:gdzie gdzie ojciec Max:walczy potrzebuje pomocy Astrid:idź do babci Astrid:Nazir nadchodzą Nazir:za wcześnie gdzie są Koło smoczego sanktuarium Zwołaj jeźdźców ja idę po smoki Astrid została na Berk wichura nawet się nie ruszyła rozkazu smoczego pana żaden smok nie złamie Gdy dolatywali Czkawka walczył z kilkoma cieniami Szlo mu dobrze ale gdy cienie zobaczyły Nazira i inne smoki odrazu ruszyły do ataku cienie zostawiły Czkawke po chwili jeden z jeźdźców ciemności zaatakował Czkawka był silny ale ciężko było mu walczyć z cieniem o takiej siłę Perspektywa Czkawki Walka trwała długo Cienie jak i smoki padały martwe na ziemię Pokonalem kolejnego jeźdźca odwróciłem się i to z zobaczyłem wprowadziło mnie sorki żę nie było nexta ale teraz dam kilka roździałow do przodu !! :D Z równowagi max stał przy skalę a obok niego 2 cienie Odrazu rzuciłem się na ratunek Czkawka :co ty tu robisz do cholery (sory za słowo :)) Max:chciałem pomoc Czkawka:wracaj do domu już nie czekał długo smok cienia zaatakował Czkawke poczuł wielki ból Czkawka:uciekaj! ! Max z łzami w oczach leciał do domu Nagle 1 z cieni przemówił Najpierw zabije ciebie a potem twoją rodzinę ha ha Czkawka:nikt nie skrzywdzi moich bliskich Czkawka wpadł w szał jego znamię zaczęło świecie na niebiesko po chwili roznioslo się wielkie niebieskie światło wszystkie cienie zginęły Czkawka padł bezwładnie na ziemię (był cały w ranach) Nazir:Czkawka! ! Zabierzcie go na Berk Perspektywa Astrid Czekałam na placu kiedy przyleca zobaczyłam chorde smoków Gdy wylądowały wszystkie smoki otoczyly Czkawke i się skłoniły i zostały w takiej pozycji Astrid:Nazir co się stało Nazir:Astrid Czkawka może tego nie przeżyć został dużo razy ranny Astrid:nie to nie prawda mówiła przez łzy Max przebiegł i przytulił ojca Max:tato nie proszę zostań Smoki żałośnie ryknely minął tydzień Czkawka nadal się nie budził ale oddychal Astrid od niego nie obchodziła Smoki siedziały przy domu wodza następnego dnia Czkawka otworzył oczy zobaczył Stoika Czkawka:kim jesteś gdzie ja jestem Stoik:nie pamiętasz mnie ? Czkawka:a powinienem ? Stoik:jesteś moim synem pamiętasz coś w ogóle Czkawka:przeblyski Do pokoju weszła Astrid Czkawka krzyknęła Czkawka:kim jesteś Spytał zdziwiony Astrid:nie żartuj sobie Wkącu wbiegł szczerbatek Czkawka zerwał się z łóżka i zaczął krzyczeć Co to jest zabierzcie to Szczerbatek stanol obok i miał pytając spojrzenie Astrid:szczerbatek on nic nie pamięta smok zrozumiał i położył się obok łóżka Czkawka:co to jest Astrid:to jest twój przyjaciel szczerbatek Czkawka:aha.. a ty Astrid:Astrid twoja żona Czkawka:ja i ty czy my. . Astrid:tak mamy syna Czkawka zrobił wielkie oczy Stoik:to ja pójdę po Nazira Czkawka:coś mi mówi to imię Nazir Nazir to nie bóg smoków Astrid:jednak coś pamiętasz Nazir wszedł do pokoju Podszedł do Czkawki chwycił za głowę i zaczął coś mówić po smoczemu Nazir:zrobiłem co mogłem pamięć przywróci mu jakieś mocne wspomnienie związane z wami Gdy Czkawka stanął w progu domu smoki widząc swojego pana/przyjaciela Cieszyły się wydały Ryki szczęścia i mu się poklonily Czkawka:yyy Astrid czemu te smoki mi się kłaniają? ? Astrid:ty jesteś Panem Smoków wszystkie smoki są ci posłuszne Max bawił się z swoim smokiem kolo domu widząc go podbiegł i przytulił ojca Max:przepraszam tato to moja wina Czkawka:nic się nie stało Minoł tydzień Czkawka nadal nic nie pamiętał Astrid postanowiła zabrać go w miejsce w którym jeszcze nie byli a tym miejscem było... Wzięłam go na krucze urwisko Gdy byli na miejscu czkawka stał nie ruchomo Astrid:pamietasz to miejsce Czkawka:to jest krucze urwisko tu.... poznałem Szczerbatka nagle uderzyła go fala wspomnień czkawka padł nieprzytomny na ziemię Gdy się ocknol widział zatroskaną twarz Szczerbatka Czkawka:cześć mordko Astrid:pamiec ci wróciła Czkawka:wygraliśmy i co było dalej Astrid:hm max został uziemiony Czkawka prawie zapomniałam na Berk przyplyna dwie nowe rodziny przyjc do portu za chwile W porcie Max niechętnie stał wolałby polatac ale jest uziemiony Ze statku wyszły dwie rodziny mieli dzieci coś w wieku maxa Czkawka był słaby bo bitwie ale dawał rade Czkawka:witajcie na Berk Olaf:dziękujemy ze pozwoliles nam tu zamieszkać Czkawka:nie ma problemu Olaf:poznaj moja rodzinę Żonę Anabel i córkę Kejti Mój brat Albert jego żona Maria i syn Lukas Czkawka: Pyskacz pokaże wam domy ja musze coś załatwić Olaf:oczywiscie Czkawka:Szczerbatek Smok po chwili był obok niego Olaf był w szoku właśnie rozmawiał z Władca Smoków krążą o nim legendy Olaf:czy to był władca smoków Astrid:tak my na Berk mamy pokój ze skokami Max przez cały czas przypatrywal się Kejti Był nie śmiały i nie zagadl Następnego dnia max chciał porozmawiać z nią już do niej szedł ale pech chciał ze zawołał go Czkawka Czkawka:max choć tu na chwile Max:o co chodzi Czkawka:słyszałem ze masz zakaz latania Max:tak Czkawka:widzisz to dziewczynę pytała o ciebie oprowac ja bo Berk Max:nie ma problemu Czkawka:twój smok jest u Pyskacza ma wyrwany kiel Szczerbatek będzie ci towarzyszył Szczerbatek! Mordko dzisiaj będziesz pilnował Maxa i jego koleżanki Szczerbatek:a co ja jestem opiekunka Czkawka:(po smoczemu) nie maruc mi tu gdzie ty max się chyba zakochał miej ich na oku Szczerbatek:no dobra Max zabrał ją na krucze urwisko czkawka często tu przebywa wiec pomyślał że to dobry pomysł Kejti na chwile się oddalila i było słychać krzyki .max i Szczerbatek ruszyli na pomoc Szczerbatek stanoł między Kejti a koszmarem pomocnikiem Szczerbatek zaczął warczec i stanoł w pozycji obronnej w tej chwili max podbiegł do niej i pomógł jej wstać Max:Szczerbatek uspokoj smoka i zabierz nas stąd Szczerbatek ryknoł smok mu się uklonil i odleciał Max:tato smok zaatakował Kejti Czkawka: ze co gdzie Max:nad kruczym urwiskiem e szczerbatek nas ochronil Czkawka:pewnie dlatego ze wyczuł nowy zapach nie macie się czego bać Czkawka:max od dzisiaj będę cię uczył tego czego ja się sam nauczyłem o smokach kiedyś ty zajmiesz moje miejsce choć lekcja pierwsza zaufanie Max:mój smok mi ufa Czkawka:będziemy ćwiczyć to na dzikich smokach Czkawka pokazywał mu co i jak Teraz ty ćwiczyli cały dzień Nazir:Czkawka choć musisz mi pomóc Czkawka:w czym Nazir:rzucimy zaklęcie ochronne na Berk aby demony nie opętany nikogo z nas Nazir i Czkawka wzbili się w powietrze oddalili się kilka metrów od siebie i zaczęli wypowiadać zaklęcie (głos było słyszeć wyraźnie nawet na NEXT WKĄCU :d ZACZYNAM PISAĆ OD NOWA MAM NADZIEJE ZE BD MIAŁ MOTYWACJE JAKAŚ KAŻDY KOMENTAŻ MOTYWUJE MNIE A WAS TO NIC NIE KOSZTUJE !! :d ' '''Całym Berk ' 'Gdy wypowiadali zaklęcie wokół Czkawki pojawił się niebieski Smok (w postaci mgły) otaczał go ' 'Nazir miał to samo tylko ze jego smok był złoty ' '''Gdy kończyli zaklęcie smoki leciały w swoim kierunku i przy zderzeniu powstała fala która pokryła całe Berk Czkawka był wyczerpany tym zaklęciem ledwie wylądował ''' '''Astrid:co wy robiliscie pytała zatroskana patrząc na czkawke Nazir:zaklęcie ochronne sam bym nie dał rady a czkawka jest Panem Smoków i ma tyle siły żeby wypowiedzieć to zaklęcie Niedługo powinien odzyskać siły Lukas patrzył z zazdrością na Maxa który był synem Władcy wszystkich smoków ''' '''Obserwował czkawke i Maxa jak trenują Czkawka:jednym ruchem możesz uspokoić smoka ''' '''Czkawka machnął przed nosem Szczerba a ten zasnął mruczac Minol miesiąc max umiał sporo ''' '''Nazir:synu musisz się wybrać zemna na spotkanie z Zeusem wyruszamy za 5min Gdy byli już na gorze Czkawka przybrał formę prawdziwego władcę smoków ( był wielkości nazira wielkie czarne skrzydła jak i ogon nocnej furii łuski na ciele prócz głowy ''' '''Zeus:witaj smoczy władców jak wiesz bóg podziemi chce twojej śmierci wiec zostaniesz tutaj Czkawka:nie zgadzam się ' '''Zeus:to dla twojego dobra chłopcze ' '''W tej samej chwili na Berk napadly demony wraz z Bogiem podziemi Czkawka usłyszał wołanie swoich przyjaciół ''' '''Musze im pomóc Czkawka z zawrotną prędkością leciał w stronę Berk lądują zrobił wielka dziurkę a ziemia wokół się paliła ''' '''Czkawka:zostaw moja rodzinę w spokoju Rzucił się na władcę tym samym oddalając się od Berk czkawka był silniejszy od niego wiec nie mógł z nim wygrać wiec musiał go zmusić do poddania się ' '''Stój rusz się a twój syn zginie ' 'Czkawka stanął na przeciwko Maxa ' '''Zostaw go Pod jednym warunkiem pójdziesz zemna Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania